


美术老师

by stana181920



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), The Danish Girl - All Media Types, We Need to Talk About Kevin - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stana181920/pseuds/stana181920
Summary: 双性美术老师Einar被发现秘密后被拖去强x的故事。





	美术老师

**Author's Note:**

> 路人学生｜Kevin  x 老师Einar

美术老师是个双性人。  
这个消息不知道从哪传出来的，但是在坏学生们之间已经不算是什么秘密了。  
他们敬爱的老师好像还不知道自己已经被盯上。

Einar夹着自己的公文包匆匆走向停车场，他稍稍松了松领带。  
手即将触碰到车门的时候，Einar 被一计闷棍敲晕了。  
他醒来的时候感觉到手被束缚，视线被一个类似眼罩的东西剥夺，他隐约听见来自几个不同男人的声音。  
或者说是男孩的声音。  
Einar 试着动了一下，他没什么力气，不知道是不是因为后脑的伤口，他有些晕眩。  
“嘿，别乱动！”有个男孩朝他走了过来，脚步很急。  
Einar 以自己和学生打了将近十年交道的经验判断，这个男孩应该是个上高中的年纪，十六七岁。  
一般这个年纪的少年不会特别坏，他们缺少教导或者比他们更强硬的人的恐吓。  
都是些欺软怕硬的孩子，平时嘴里叼颗烟，纹个花臂就以为自己是“老大”了，这副样子只能哄住胆小的乖学生，作为老师，Einar 并不是特别害怕他们，毕竟每一届都会有这样的混小子存在。  
但被“绑架”，性质就有些不一样了。  
虽然学生和老师永远不能和平相处，但真正伤害老师的学生并不多，就连坏小子们都很少在课余时间找老师的茬，毕竟他们有其他无数的乐子可以找。  
Einar 回忆起来，上次遭到袭击的老师是八年前的事了，那时候Einar 刚参加工作不久。  
那位老师的确没有什么师德，不仅学生，连其他老师都不喜欢他，被袭击似乎是预料之中的。  
但是Einar 自认平日里对待学生随和亲切，和同事的相处也非常愉快，他只是一个普通的美术老师，不去竞争什么名誉，不会苛求学生的作业质量，他从未对孩子们大声讲过话。  
Einar 不知道自己为什么会被绑架。  
他顺从得停止了动作，然后试着与他们交流。  
“我想你们找错人了，我叫Einar，只是一个普通的美术老师。”  
“我们没有认错人，先生，”另一个声音更加低沉稳重的男孩开口，Einar 想也许他是这些孩子们中的领导者，“我们带你来是因为，学校里有个传言——”  
他没有说下去，而是接近了Einar 。  
男孩在Einar 旁边蹲下，他的手放在了Einar 的腰带上，Einar 敏感地动了动想要避开，非常不好的预感立刻窜进脑中。  
他的腰带被解开了，外裤一瞬间被剥掉，凉气裹住Einar 白皙的双腿。  
“——你是个双性人，”男孩说，“我们想要验证一下这个传言。”  
“不——”Einar 叫着，他紧紧夹着自己的双腿。  
一个男孩抓住了他的手，两个男孩分别抓住他的两条腿向两边打开，一个男孩用小刀划开了他的内裤。  
男孩把Einar 疲软的阴茎拨开，他股间的裂缝呈现在男孩眼前。  
“哇哦——”男孩发出赞叹，“真是……漂亮！”  
“漂亮？”另一个男孩质疑起这个形容词。  
趴在Einar 双腿间的男孩凑近了仔细观察那个禁忌的地方，Einar 能感觉到男孩喷在他蜜穴上的热气，这个刺激使他的蜜穴不由自主颤抖了一下。  
“快尝尝那里是不是和女人一样骚。”抓着Einar 手的男孩说。  
“不！”Einar 开始反抗，他的双腿乱蹬，但抓着他脚踝的男孩力气太大，他们最后干脆不耐烦地直接坐在了他的腿上。  
Einar 终于忍不住哭了，他开始哀求男孩们，但男孩们无动于衷。  
为首的男孩终于把嘴唇凑向了蜜穴，少年带着胡渣的脸蹭得Einar 有些疼痛，但更多的是蜜穴多年不得慰藉而传来的酥麻和快感。  
男孩的舌头伸进去，反复剐蹭他的内壁，Einar 流水了，他知道自己流了很多，因为那男孩对同伴们说：“骚婊子的水真多，弄了我一下巴。”  
然后他们轮流去品尝了他的下面，Einar 的喊声太大，让男孩们觉得刺耳，于是他的嘴被阴茎堵住了。  
少年射在他的嘴里，Einar 被呛得不得已吞下了大多数的精液，而为首的少年已经架起Einar 的双腿，他已经能感觉到少年的阴茎在他的蜜穴口磨蹭。  
突然传来门被撞开的声音，Einar 的腿被放开，重重摔在地上，束缚他双手的少年也离开了他。  
Einar 听见一个新的声音：“滚。”  
对着那些男孩说的。  
杂乱的声音消失了，有个人来到了他身边，Einar 小声哀求他：“请解开我，好吗？”  
“不好。”那个男孩说。  
Einar 觉得他的声音非常熟悉。  
“我不是来救你的，”男孩说，“我是为了一个人享用你。”  
“不……求求你……请不要……”  
男孩的手抚摸上Einar 的脸颊，伸进他的嘴里。  
Einar 感觉出他手上的薄茧。  
这个声音和这双手的触感，都太熟悉了，Einar 一时间在脑海里找不出这个人的存在。  
接着Einar 听见解腰带和裤链的声音，他的腿被男孩分开，架在他的肩上，男孩的阴茎毫不留情地刺入了Einar 的蜜穴。  
那个地方他从未用过，男孩的进入太猛，Einar 疼得叫出来。  
似乎男孩也觉察出不妥，他放慢了自己的速度，用手去抚摸Einar的阴茎，试图让Einar 好受一些。  
Einar 的呻吟不再带着痛苦的腔调，男孩终于再次加快了速度。  
“这是你的第一次吗？”  
“第一次舒服吗？”  
“你用手操过自己吗？”  
男孩问Einar ，Einar 并不回答他。  
男孩似乎觉得有些无趣，他开始玩起了花样，他托着Einar 的臀部，让自己的阴茎在Einar 体内碾磨，缓慢地抽插，Einar 破碎的声音溢出喉咙，他被操得有些爽了。  
然后男孩将阴茎整根抽出之后又整根钉入，又快又狠，Einar 情不自禁地叫着。  
男孩说：“这样就爽了？”  
Einar 摇头。  
“说谎。”男孩一巴掌落在Einar 的屁股上，白皙的屁股留下一个红印。  
男孩加快速度冲撞着Einar ，手上连接打了他几个响亮的巴掌。  
“叫出来！说你很爽！”  
“不！”Einar 哭着说。  
男孩退出了Einar ，把他翻了个面，让Einar 跪在地上。  
他的手把住Einar 的腰，再次挺近男人的身体，后入式可以把阴茎更容易地捅进男人的身体，男孩捅得太深，他的阴囊砸在Einar屁股上的声音在房间里回荡。  
Einar 又挨了几巴掌，他的臀瓣整个都红了，火辣辣地疼痛却让他有些性奋，他的蜜穴把男孩的阴茎夹得更紧了一些。  
男孩打他屁股的手几乎就没停过，Einar太疼了，他只能投降，然后断断续续说着自己很舒服。  
男孩似乎是觉得满意了，他亲吻了Einar 的背。  
Einar 先于男孩高潮了，这是他的雌穴第一次高潮，酸胀酥麻的感觉让Einar 有些沉迷，他的腹部颤抖，蜜穴死死绞住男孩的阴茎，嘴里发出满足的闷哼。  
“你这个骚货。”男孩说。  
Einar 累得瘫软在地上，但男孩根本不打算放过他，他把Einar 抱起来，让Einar 面对他坐在他的腿上。  
Einar 的手圈着男孩的脖子，他闻到男孩身上的淡淡香味，他闻过这个气味，而且印象相当深刻，这是他非常喜欢的一款洗发水的清香，能让人想起草地和树木。  
Einar 趁着男孩沉浸在情欲里，他的手慢慢感受男孩发型的轮廓——稍长的头发，遮过耳朵。在他熟悉的人当中，这样发型的男孩不多。  
男孩抱着Einar 的腰，每一次顶撞后Einar 的蜜穴都能完全吞进男孩的阴茎，这让他再次高潮了。  
接着男孩射进了Einar 身体里，他的精液全部被Einar 的蜜穴接纳。  
“你会怀孕吗？”男孩咬着Einar 的耳朵问他。  
Einar 摇头。  
“你会的，多操你几次，你就能有我的种了。”  
男孩退出Einar 的身体，放开了他。接着Einar 听见男孩穿衣服的声音。  
男孩走之前扔给Einar 一把小刀，对他说：“当你的骚逼痒了，要记得想我，我也欢迎你直接来找我。”  
男孩的脚步声渐远，Einar 的下体依然在缓慢向外涌着精液。  
“Kevin……”他最终想起了这个名字。

 

END   
毛线  
2017.2.8


End file.
